


Kakashi and S/O With Team 7

by sexuallylevi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexuallylevi/pseuds/sexuallylevi





	Kakashi and S/O With Team 7

“(Y/N)-Sensei!” Naruto greeted as you walked into Ichiraku. You turned to the voice and saw Team Kakashi… except Kakashi wasn’t there. Sai, Sakura, and Naruto greeted you as you took the empty space next to Naruto. You smiled at them and ordered your food. As you waited you looked at Naruto, “So how’s your training going? Yamato told me you were trying to perfect a new jutsu.”

He smiled widely, “Yeah! And I’ve almost got it!” 

Your eyes widened and you smiled, “I’m so proud Naruto. You’ve really grown up, huh?” 

Sai and Sakura were having their own small conversation while you and Naruto busied yourselves with eating your delicious ramen! There was a comfortable silence for a while a minute before Naruto spoke up, “(Y/N)-Sensei, what’s your chakra nature?”

You were slightly taken aback by the random question, “Huh? Oh, I have Wind Chakra nature. There aren’t many of us either, me, Asuma, and a few others.”

He perked up at your response, “Really? Me too! You should come help me train with Kakashi and Yamato-Sensei!”

As if on cue, the silver-haired, masked man walked into Ichiraku, “I thought I heard your voices,” he greets.

His team greeted him and you smiled widely, almost standing out of your chair to hug him. It had been a while since you’d seen him since you were out on a mission. You and Kakashi had been dating for about a year now, and not very many people knew. Tsunade, Asuma, Yamato, and a few other of your guys’ close friends were aware of the relationship. However, Kakashi asked you to keep it from his team for a while because they’d bombard him with lots of personal questions, especially Naruto. 

He looks at you and smiles underneath his mask, “Hey (Y/N).”

You nod at him and stand up, paying for all of your ramens. Sakura, Sai, and Naruto thanked you and you looked over at Kakashi, “You hungry?”

He shakes his head and goes outside with you all and walks beside you, silently listening to your conversation with Sai about how things are going with the team. Kakashi looks at you when you laugh at something Sakura says, his chest felt tight from hearing your beautiful laugh. He admired you and felt the sudden urge to just drop everything and kiss you.

You walked with them to the training grounds and Kakashi told them to go ahead and he’d be there in a minute. When Kakashi didn’t see them anymore he turned to you and sighed, “They’re a handful.”

“I know. You love them though,” you say and he nods, knowing you’re completely right. 

He steps closer to you and grabs you by your hips and smirks as you pull down his mask. Kakashi leans down and kisses you softly, his hands squeezing you slightly. As you pull away he whispers, “I missed you.”

Your cheeks flush red as you pull his mask back up, “I missed you too.”

The both of you hear a loud gasp and look up at the trees, searching for where the noise came from. Your and Kakashi’s hands hovered over your pockets, ready to pull out a kunai. “Shut up you idiot! You’ll blow our cover!” you hear someone say.

Realization hits you two and Kakashi sighs deeply, “There goes the secret.”

You laugh and grab his hand, deciding there was no point in hiding anymore. 

“Come on Sakura, Naruto, Sai. We can hear you guys,” Kakashi says loudly.

The 3 jump down and Naruto has a sly look on his face, “So… (Y/N)-Sensei, huh?” he asks.

“Oh! I suddenly remembered I had to go… um… do something! I’ll see you guys later!” you say, quickly leaving the area. 

Naruto stared at Kakashi and the silver-haired man shook his head, mentally preparing to be asked a bunch of questions about your relationship. And he was right, Sakura and Naruto exploded with so many questions he couldn’t even keep track.

“Oh for the love,” Kakashi groans.


End file.
